Seeking Comfort
by jessica-x3-malfoy
Summary: The year is 2004. Harry & Ginny have been married for 3 years & they are expecting their first child. But it seems that life will never be easy for our hero, there is trouble in paradise. Draco has been living with his mother. Narcissa left Lucius after the war. Draco has a big secret but is his father ready to hear about this? And what happens when Draco and Harry find each other?
1. Chapter 1

Part one-

THE MORNING THAT STARTED IT ALL:

-GINNY

We were fighting. Again. It was barely seven o'clock in the morning. Why do we always have to fight? I mean, really, _he_ married _me. _He was the one who asked me out, he continued dating me, he proposed. I never told him that he had too. And- as far as I know- no one else did. This has been going on for far too long. And it has only gotten worse since I got pregnant. I thought we were happy, Mum and Dad still fight like mad but they are the happiest couple I've ever met. Ron and Hermione have been almost continuously bickering since the moment they met. And, here I am, walking on eggshells around my husband of three years, my partner of almost eight years! More than half the time, I don't even know why he's angry or annoyed or whatever the Hell his problem is.

The worst part of all of this is that he won't tell me what's bothering him. I'm just his emotional scapegoat. He's telling Hermione though and, probably, Ron too. I understand that they have been friends for more than half of Harry's life and they know him better than I do because of that. But still, I'm his wife! I know he confides in Hermione more than Ron. Harry and Hermione are always together; they have lunch everyday by themselves. Ron has told me not to worry, Harry and Hermione have always confided in each other this way. He says if it doesn't bother him then it shouldn't bother me. That's all very well and good for him to say, at least his wife tells him the majority of what she's telling Harry. Ron says I have to trust Harry and, if something is bothering me, to bring it up with Harry. Who would ever think that Ron would be the voice of reason?

"Oi! Ginny, I'm going to work now." Harry screamed from the front door. I had no intentions of letting my husband leave the house just yet. He couldn't leave if we hadn't made up from our fight! I sauntered down the stairs towards the front door and gave him my most appealing look.

"Buuuuuuuut Harry," I whined in the voice I knew would get the most positive reaction, "we still need to talk… And I had something special planned for today to make up for this morning's fight." I looked up at my husband expectantly. I was relieved to see his face soften and break into a grin.

"I know what you want Ginny, but, even if I am your husband, I'm not that easy." He winked at me but he still pulled me against him. We stood like that for a few moments, his arms around my waist and my head resting against his chest.

Then I looked up at him and bit my lip. I knew exactly how to drive my husband crazy. He looked down at me, his eyes trailing my body in all the right spots. I pressed myself up against him and kissed him lightly, knowing exactly what type of response it would illicit. I was not disappointed. Harry's eyes darkened and before I knew what was happening, I was against the walls with my legs wrapped around Harry's middle, kissing passionately. His hands were cupping my bum, simultaneously holding me up and feeling me up. My hands were tangled in his perpetually messy hair, pulling and tugging the way I knew he loved. As his hips ground against me, I heard a strangled moan escape my husband's throat- causing me to moan too. We continued kissing like this for another few minutes before he pulled away, panting wildly. He rested his forehead against mine and looked into my eyes.

"Dammit Ginny, I actually had work to do today… Now I'll have to owl the office and tell them I can't come in today because I have to fuck my wife's brains out." As he spoke, one hand left my bum and it travelled up to my breast. He massaged and fondled it, causing me to moan heavily. He bit my neck and lowered me down. "Now, you go upstairs and wait for me while I owl the office." He patted my bum before he walked towards the kitchen.

I all but ran up the steps to our bedroom. I changed from my sweatpants and old t-shirt into tiny satin shorts and a lacey camisole. I took my hair out of its messy bun and let my curls fall down. Almost as soon as my hair was down, I felt someone tugging it. A smile played on my lips and I turned around. My husband and I looked at each other, desire radiating off of each other in waves.

"Oh Merlin, Ginny, I'm gonna fuck you all day long."

Harry took a step towards me, grabbed my bum, and rubbed his now solid erection against me. My hands were back in his hair and I was moaning as I rubbed back. Our lips collided, our tongues twisted together, and we fell onto the bed- clawing at each other like horny teenagers. In a matter of seconds, all of our clothes were off. Harry's hands were fondling every inch of my body, his lips soon followed suit. First, his lips were on my neck, sucking and biting and licking. Then, he trailed kisses down my collarbone. But he soon reached my breasts. He held them in his hands and massaged them, and, then, my nipple was in his mouth. I moaned and rubbed against him wildly. My hands sought out his member, needing to make him feel what I felt.

I grabbed his penis and rubbed. I heard a moan against my breast. As good as this was though, I pushed him off of me and made him lay back. He looked confused but as I trailed kisses down his front, he realized where this was going. I soon reached his large, solid erection. I trailed kisses up and down the shaft for a few seconds before taking him in my mouth. I heard him groan as I bobbed my head up and down. I felt his hands in my hair, pushing me farther and forcing me to take all of him in my mouth. My husband was writhing underneath me, letting out noises of pleasure. It was almost too much for me. I was trembling with pleasure.

"Ginny, you're so good at this. Now, before I cum in your throat, come here so that I can make you orgasm."

Harry moved me so that I was underneath him. He grabbed my breasts again, making me moan in absolute pleasure. He smiled and positioned himself above me. In one swift move, he entered me and pulled my legs up around his waist. I moaned in ecstasy. My husband was a very well endowed man and he filled up every inch of me. He rocked his hip back and forth, finding my sweet spot over and over again. One hand groped my breast and the other my bum.

"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny." Every time he thrust inside me, he said my name. We got faster and his strokes got harder. I was so close; all I could see was Harry. He began to move even faster. We were both so close now.

"Oh Ginny, oh Ginny. I love you beautiful." Those words were my undoing. We both climaxed at the same time, clawing at each other and kissing wildly. I felt like I had left my body. The orgasm was so intense. Harry pulled out slowly, I suddenly felt emptiness but he pulled me into him and he kissed me.

"Mmmm Ginny, that was fantastic." Harry kissed my hair and laced his fingers through mine.

"I don't know how you got so good at that, Harry." I teased my husband, who feigned offense but winked at me.

"Why were we even fighting this morning?"

"I don't know… I'm starting to think you pick fights with me just so that we can have amazing make up sex and you don't have to go to work."

"Me? Do something that devious? Why, Ginny Weasley-Potter, what makes you think I'm that cunning! I was sorted into Gryffindor and not Slytherin, after all."

I giggled and buried my head in his chest. I was praying that this moment would last forever. I couldn't bear to keep flip-flopping the way we have been. The fighting needed to stop; this marriage was an emotional rollercoaster. The highs and the lows were way too intense with not enough of a middle ground. I looked back up at my husband. Instead of a happy look, my husband looked lost and confused. I knew that look. I held my breath and tried not to break down. Our perfect moment was over.

~The Same Morning~

-DRACO

I looked up at mother across our little breakfast table. I wish my mother didn't look so sad. We had made so much progress since the war. My mother's name was clear, my name was clear. We no longer bore the Death Eater stigma. My mother made amends with her sister, Andromeda. Now she and little Teddy Lupin were both a large part of our life. My mother and I had a thriving medical apothecary business on Diagon Alley. It was quite an innovative little business and we made a very nice living. I was finally content with my life. I wish my mother could be too.

I cleared my throat, "Mother, I've made a very important decision." Her eyebrow rose inquisitively, encouraging me to go on. I continued, "I'm going to tell father that I'm gay. I think it's about time he knew."

"Oh Draco, I'm so proud of you honey! You're absolutely right. It is high time he knew. I'm so happy that you got a second chance with your father. You should go tell him now. Before you lose your nerve! Go, go, go." With the purest smile that I have seen on my mother's face in years, she ushered me out the door.

I took a deep breath and apparated from the flat that mother and I bought in London when her and father got divorced. I went to the edge of the sprawling grandeur of Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire. I rushed up the pathway, eager to tell my father about whom I really was. It was a beautiful morning. The sun was shining, there was a slight breeze but I hardly noticed it. I was so overjoyed at the idea of finally sharing the truth with my father. We had made so much progress in the last few months. I finally felt like I had a real father, when the Dark Lord died so did the father of my childhood. As my parent's marriage fell apart, my father worked with even more vigor to improve our relationship. My mother supported this newfound relationship unwaveringly.

I arrived at the front door the quickest that I ever have. I knocked on the door and waited a minute or two before my father's live-in nurse, Appoline, met me. Father hired Appoline about three months ago; she was quite pretty and, of course, pure blood. Apparently, the dark objects that the Dark Lord had my father safeguard were detrimental to his health. The healers at St. Mungo's told us that since, not only were the objects in our house, but my father had direct contact with them- they drained his life expectancy. Mother and I won't be noticeably affected; although the objects were in the house, we never had any direct contact. Appoline was fantastic and Father was crazy about her. I thought she looked a great deal like Mother did but Mother told me I was crazy.

When Appoline opened the door, a look of pure terror greeted me. "Appoline, what's wrong? Is father okay?"

After what felt like an eternity, Appoline answered, "Master Malfoy, I'm so sorry… Your father… He passed away in the early hours of the morning… I'm so sorry… "

I watched as Appoline broke down, robotically I reached my hand out to comfort her. I didn't realize that she should be comforting me. I couldn't see what was wrong with this picture. I couldn't process this. Father? Dead? As a child, you think your parents are going to live forever. But I'm not a child anymore and father is gone. And now, now he will never know the truth about me. Now I have to live my life knowing that my father never got to know who his son really was. I crumbled to the floor with Appoline still in my arms. We held each other and cried. What started out as such a good day was over. Father was gone. Our second chance died when he did.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO:

THE NIGHT THAT IT ALL CHANGED:

(The same day as chapter one; now it's 7:00pm)

-HARRY

"GODDAMMIT GINNY! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

"I'M YOUR WIFE, HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

"EXACTLY I'M YOUR HUSBAND, NOT YOUR CHILD!"

"I HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING, HARRY!"

"OH MERLIN GINNY, JUST SHUT UP!"

Will this bullshit ever end? I'm tired of her. Who does she think she is?

"You know what, Ginny? Fuck you. I'm going out. Don't wait up for me." Ginny gave me her patented bitch face.

"Don't you dare walk out that door, Harry Potter."

"Or what, Ginny? You don't own me!"

"WHY CAN'T YOU TELL ME WHAT'S BOTHERING YOU?!"

As my wife yelled, I pinched the bridge of my nose. As calmly as I could, I said, "Ginny, this is what's bothering me. You are so suffocating. This what's wrong! I can't even go to work anymore. I say I'm leaving and you pout until I have no choice but to stay in! I have no control over my own Goddamn life! I'm leaving now. Get over yourself."

Without another word, I rushed out the door and apparated away. I saw the familiar and comforting door of the Leaky Cauldron. In the past three years of my so-called marriage, this place has become my safe haven. Anytime Ginny gives me a hard time about not worshipping her hand and foot, all I have to do is send Ron or Hermione a patronus and apparate here. It's glorious; I forget that my wife is a conniving, controlling bitch for a few hours. Of course, it's usually worse when I get home but those few hours of freedom are so worth it. I rushed in the door and heard the comforting din of witches and wizards eating and drinking themselves silly.

"Harry, mate, what's wrong? My sister at it again?" My best friend's voice was like music to my ears. I smiled at him, despite everything.

"Ron, you know how it is. I say I'm going to work, she pouts until I do exactly what she wants, and nothing I ever do is right, but enough about me. Where's Hermione?"

"She's on her way. We were all ready to go but then she suddenly had this great idea for a new way to argue her policy or something like that. I don't know. You know how Hermione is with her policies and her elf rights and-"

"Excuse me, Ronald Weasley, for caring about my job and the rights of innocent magical creatures!" Ron had been rambling for so long that he didn't hear the familiar pop that meant his wife had apparated right behind him. I stifled a laugh at my best friend's now red face. Hermione just shook her head and planted a kiss on his cheek before hugging me.

"I have so much to tell you, I need your help," I whispered for only Hermione to hear. She looked up at me and nodded.

"Right then boys, let's not just stand here. Let's go get some food! I'm famished, fighting for the equal rights of magical creatures really takes it out of you!" Hermione smiled and Ron and I followed her into the Leaky Cauldron. We quickly made our way to a table and waited to be served.

"So, Harry, what has my beast of a sister done this time?"

I sighed, "Ron, you know that I hate to put you in the middle of this. But I need someone to talk to her. She won't listen to me. Ron, she throws a fit when I say that I'm going to work! I can't deal with that, I can't be trapped. I've been fighting my whole life to be free of expectations and obligations. I just want to be normal for once. And I do love her, I married her for a reason but she really is suffocating me."

The three of us just looked at each other after I finished my spiel, all with a grim look of understanding. Both Ron and Hermione knew what I wanted to do, or rather needed to do. Hermione quickly changed the subject, knowing that this conversation wouldn't end well.

"Harry, how has business been recently? I saw Oliver Wood at Gringotts the other day. He looks very happy. I didn't think he'd take well to being off of the Quidditch pitch."

"Yeah, it's great. He definitely loves it. I'm glad that I asked him to come on board. It makes my life easier. I run the numbers and all of the business aspects of this and I get to be in the background. Oliver is a natural too. I mean he's still on the Quidditch pitch for the most part. It's not like how it used to be but he's great with the kids."

I smiled as I spoke; I loved talking about work. It was the highlight of my life. About a year ago, I started a business selling Quidditch supplies and giving basic lessons on broom maintenance and care for adults. I soon grew tired of that though because I was handling the business aspects and the front man aspects. One day, I ran into Oliver Wood and we talked for a long time. Almost instantly, we became business partners. He had just retired from Puddlemere United and was missing the Pitch. Thus, the Silver Snitch Lessons for Children was created. Oliver takes care of the shop and all the lessons and I handle the business aspects.

"Actually, Hermione, we just hired Katie Bell and I've been talking to Angelina to come help too. I miss working with them. We were such a great team. I'd love to have the whole team back together. George won't come play though."

"George hasn't touched his broom since Fred died, mate. We're lucky he even went back to the joke shop." Ron choked out the words. I saw the pain on his face when he said Fred's name. It's been 6 years and none of us can get past Fred's death. We pulled together as much as possible for George's sake but it was almost impossible.

"Anyway, mate, Hermione's got some great news. Go on, 'Mione, tell him." Ron was beaming from ear to ear and Hermione was blushing.

"Well, don't keep me in suspense! Tell me!"

"Kingsley is retiring as Minister… He announced it last week and there's been a lot of talk about who will be the next Minister… And he has nominated me to be his successor!  
It goes to a vote sometime in the next two weeks."

"Merlin, Hermione! That's amazing! I can't believe you didn't tell me right off! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!" I got up and hugged my best friend. Hermione looked unbelievably happy and Ron looked incredibly proud of his wife. This was amazing. No one deserved this more than Hermione did. No matter how much shit I was going through with Ginny, this made me so happy. At least things were going well for my best friends.

~The same day, the afternoon~

-ANDROMEDA TONKS

He came stumbling into my house reeking of firewhiskey. It's only noon. He's muttering incoherently and alternating between calling out for his father and sobbing uncontrollably. He won't tell me what was wrong and he won't let me help him. Something is very, very wrong. I'm trying desperately to figure out what was wrong with him; I haven't had to deal with this since Dora was a teenager. No, Andromeda, don't think about her right now. I need to be strong for Draco right now.

"Why Aunt 'Meda, why?!" Draco was on his knees, wringing his hands like a mad man and screaming. I was momentarily worried that he'd scare little Teddy, who was currently up in his room pretending to be a dragon wrangler like Charlie. Without wasting another minute, I sat him on the couch and wrapped him up in a blanket.

"Now, Draco, you sit there and you don't move. Understood?" He nodded at me and rocked back and forth from his perch on the couch. I quickly floo called his mother.

"Narcissa! Narcissa, come here quickly!" I shouted as loud as I could, praying she was home. Sometimes I wish wizards weren't so stubborn and would use at least some muggle technology, cell phones would come in quite handy in situations like these. Narcissa came rushing into the room and dropped to her knees in front of the fire.

"What's wrong, 'Meda? Is it Teddy?"

"No, Cissa, it's Draco. I don't know what's wrong with him. He came stumbling in here fifteen minutes ago, crying and mumbling. He reeks of firewhisky and I don't know what to do. I finally got him to sit down. Every now and again he calls out for Lucius. I don't know what to do!" Narcissa's face fell.

"No… 'Meda, he went to go see Lucius today. He was going to tell Lucius that he's gay. They've been getting along so well recently… Oh no, my Draco. He must be absolutely heartbroken! I'll be right over there."

I pulled my head out of the fire and looked over at Draco. He was curled up in the fetal position on my couch. His eyes were bloodshot and his face was as white as a ghost. I kneeled in front of him, attempting to make eye contact. He just stared right through me.

"Draco, honey, what happened?"

"Aunt 'Meda… Father… No… He… Why… Why, aunt 'Meda… Why?"

"I don't know, love. I don't know. Can you tell me what happened?"

Draco just shook his head and starting sobbing again. I grabbed him quickly and hugged him as tightly as I could, rubbing his hair and trying to soothe him as best I could.

"No, no, no Draco. It's okay, just tell Aunt 'Meda what happened."

At my words, Draco just shook harder. Just then, Narcissa stepped out of the floo and dusted herself off. Seeing me holding Draco, she rushed over and dropped to the floor next to me.

"Draco, baby, Mummy's here. What happened, baby?"

Draco's eyes went as wide as saucers and he began shaking even harder.

"Mummy… Mummy… Father is… Oh God… Why, Mummy, why?"

"Baby, you need to tell mummy what happened with father. Did you tell him, baby?"

"No, Mummy, no… Mummy, father is… Oh mummy, father's dead!"

As he said the word dead, Draco completely broke down. His entire body was shaking uncontrollably and he was absolutely bawling. In between sobs, he yelled words incoherently. I looked over at my sister. She was deathly pale and tears were streaming down her cheeks. She never did stop loving Lucius; it was the hardest choice of her life to leave him. Of course, just at this moment Teddy decided it was a good idea to come downstairs.

"Grandma! I'm hungry! Can Harry come over and take me to lunch to-"

When Teddy saw Draco and Narcisa, he bounded down the steps.

"AUNTIE 'CISSA, AUNTIE 'CISSA! DRACO, DRACO!"

Narcissa composed herself quickly and scooped little Teddy into her arms. Teddy's face lit up and his hair went from the flaming Weasley red to the pale Malfoy blonde. He was getting better at that everyday.

"Hi Teddy Bear, what are you doing?"

"I was playing dragon wrangler, Auntie 'Cissa! I was pretending to be Charlie."

As my grandson spoke, his hair went back to the Weasley red and grew out a few inches. He made himself look like a mini Charlie. It was adorable. As he changed, he pretended to roar and he tossed his head back and forth. When he stopped, his eyes landed on Draco. He wriggled out of my sister's arms and ran towards Draco, morphing into a little Malfoy as he went.

"DRACO! Draco… What's wrong, Draco?"

Hearing Teddy say his name seemed to break Draco out of his reverie. He lifted himself up and attempted to smile at Teddy.

"Hey little bear…" Draco barely managed to say those three words. His voice was shaking and I could see him start to break down again.

"Teddy, how about grandma takes you over to Auntie Molly's house? Maybe Fleur and Victoire and baby Dominique will be there."

Teddy jumped up and down at the suggestion. I grabbed his hand and took him into the Floo. Narcissa nodded gratefully at me and went over to her son. I threw one last glance at my sister and her son, knowing the pain my sister was experiencing. I'll never forget the way it felt when I found out Ted died… And then my Dora and Remus right after… I shook my head and focused.

"THE BURROW!"

Teddy and I shouted together and we arrived in the Weasley kitchen.

"Oh Andromeda, Teddy Bear! What a lovely surprise!"

"Molly, I really hate to drop him on you like this… but Narcissa and Draco are at my house. Lucius passed away. Draco has absolutely broken down and I didn't want Teddy to get in the way…"

"Auntie Molly, are Fleur and Victoire here?"

"Yes, Teddy Bear. They're in the yard. Go run along."

Teddy wasted no time in running out into the yard. I watched him go to Fleur; I waved at her and sat at the kitchen table. In usual Molly fashion, a pot of tea was already on the flame and a tray of biscuits was placed in front of me. We sat in silence for a few moments. I looked up at Molly. Her face was full of love and understanding. I didn't have to say anything. I knew we were both thinking the same thing. Too soon, the shrill whistle of the boiling teapot broke our silence…


	3. Chapter 3

-THE DAY BEFORE FUNERAL

-NARCISSA

Numbness; that's all I feel. I'm utterly numb right now. My husband, my ex-husband, is dead. How is this even possible? I never thought of Lucius as a mortal being. I believed he would live forever. That's part of what originally attracted me to him. Obviously, being pure bloods, our marriage was arranged. However, in the early stages of our relationship I found myself drawn to his perceived invincibility. I was excited for him to father my children. How could I not be? My husband was strong, handsome, wealthy, indestructible.

After the Dark Lord fell, I had no interest in rebuilding my relationship with my husband. He was atrocious to both my son and I. He forced us to follow a blood status crazed murderer. He forced my son to take the Mark, no matter how I tried to convince him otherwise. Granted, it did not help that my equally blood status crazed sister was here egging my husband on. But he was still my husband and Draco's father. He made an oath to always protect me when he married me and it is his duty as Draco's father.

I know that my leaving Lucius was the right decision. I wish, for my son's sake, that I had the courage to leave sooner. It ended up being just the wake-up call that Lucius needed. I have never stopped loving my husband; there was no way that I could. Every time that I look at my son, I see my husband's face. The only positive to leaving Lucius was that he worked twice as hard to mend his relationship with Draco. He finally got to really know his son and he let go of his old prejudices.

"Mummy?" My son whispered the question to me from his seat at our breakfast table. He's been nearly catatonic since he spoke to Appoline. I thought he was going to pass out when we needed to meet about his father's will.

I tried to smile at my son when I replied, "Yes, dearest?"

He sat up a little bit and toyed with his uneaten food, "D-do you think Father would have still loved me, if I told him?"

I saw how hard this was for my son; expressing feelings didn't come easy to the Malfoy men. "Oh, Draco, of course he would have. Your father only wanted your happiness, dear."

Draco nodded. He looked so fragile, I was afraid that he might break from the slightest touch. How do you save your children from this kind of pain? My heart was breaking for my son. He looked up at me, his beautiful silver-grey eyes swimming in tears.

"Mummy, is it ever going to get easier?"

I rushed to my son and cradled him in my arms. I rocked him back and forth and made soothing noises.

"Shh, shh, shh, Draco. It's okay, love, mummy is here. I promise it will get easier one day."

I stroked my son's hair and tried to believe the words I was using to comfort him.

-THE DAY BEFORE THE FUNERAL, AT THE BURROW

-MOLLY

"Mummy, I need your help."

Sighing, I looked up at my only daughter. There was no denying that she was beautiful and the pregnancy was only making her more so.

"Ginevra Weasley-Potter, if you have a problem with your husband then you have to talk to him. Unfortunately for you, Harry thinks of me like his own mother and has already spoken to me. Ginny, you are an adult and you are a pregnant adult. Stop playing games with your husband. You can't manipulate him; he isn't a teenager anymore. I know that you love him, I can see it in the way that you look at him, and I know that you want to work this out. But, honey, maybe you two aren't right for each other. Married people don't play these games."

My daughter's arms were crossed and she was pouting. But I could see the wheels turning in her mind. "But Mummy, I don't know anything else…"

"I know, Ginny, and that is partially my fault. You were all I ever wanted and so I tried to give you everything that you always wanted. I love you very much dear but I also love Harry. The two of you are unhappy together. Maybe it's time that you let him go. The two of you don't deserve to hurt anymore than you have to."

I got up, patted my daughter's hand and got up to prepare dinner. As I began chopping the vegetables, I thought back to the conversation that I had with Harry the day after we found out Lucius died…

_His eyes were wide and bloodshot; he looked as if he had been crying all day. His hands were shaking and he looked pale. _

_"Molly, I trust you more than anyone else… Y- you're like my own mother. And and I- I, um, I have something that I need to talk about. I didn't know who else to go to. You're the only logical choice. Molly, I'm so unhappy. I'm sorry that I have to tell you this but Ginny is absolutely horrible to me. I can't go to work without her getting mad at me and starting a fight. I- I can't do anything. But there's something else. There's something more important… I could deal with all of the shit that Ginny puts me through and happily because I love her. Merlin, I love her so much. But I- I can't be with her anymore. Molly, I- I can't…"_

_Harry had started crying. I went over and hugged him, just letting him cry. I gave him the mother that I knew he needed. I rubbed his back in small circles and waited for him to still. _

_"No, shh, shh, shh. No, Harry. Let me put on a pot of tea and then you can talk again."_

_I gave him my stern, motherly look and he smiled at me appreciatively. I flicked my wand in the direction of the stove. The tea was almost instantly boiled. I flicked my wand again and the tea poured itself into two large mugs. I levitated the mugs over to us and set one in front of Harry and instructed him to drink. He drank half the mug before he continued. He took a deep breath and looked him square in the eye._

_"Molly, I think… I think that I'm gay."_

_He looked away; he was obviously ashamed. I got up and hugged him. I looked him straight in the eye as I spoke, "Harry James Potter, never feel ashamed about who you are. I know that you love Ginny; you wouldn't be so nervous and upset if you didn't. More importantly, we all love you. Who you are attracted to does not affect who you are as a person. Don't be ashamed of this Harry."_

_When I finished speaking, he looked up at me with relief on his face. He looked lighter. I breathed a sigh of relief._

_"How am I supposed to tell Ginny?"_

_I'll never forget the look on his face. It was a look of absolute helplessness. I don't know. I don't know. I don't know. How could he tell her? How would she take it? Would this make it easier, harder? And what about the baby? I have no doubt that Harry will be an amazing father but… This… I don't know… _

Ginny's voice suddenly broke into my thoughts. "I have to let him leave, don't I, Mum?"

My daughter gave me that same look of helplessness that Harry gave me. I hated having to hurt my daughter but I knew it would be for the best.

I nodded slowly, "Yes, Ginny. I'm so sorry dear. I'm sure that this must hurt… But, trust me, it's for the best."

We sat in silence, holding hands, both of us with silent tears running down our cheeks…

-THE FUNERAL OF LUCIUS ABRAXAS MALFOY

-DRACO

Gone. He was gone. It was a clear and mild morning; it was as if the weather was taunting me. The main garden area of Malfoy Manor was decorated in all white flowers, at my father's request. Each arrangement was in the shape of a different animal. The chairs were all white. Actually, everything except for his casket was white. In true Malfoy style, his casket was silver with Slytherin green accents and satin lining. The lid of the casket was adorned with a large Malfoy crest. He was dressed in traditional black dress robes and he was holding his wand and his cane.

The services were held in perfect Malfoy style. The entire time Mother sat in the seat closest to Father's head. She was doing a good job holding it together, better than me I hate to admit. It makes it worse that she has to take care of me while she's hurting. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and took a deep breath. I could barely register anything that was happening. I was seeing family that I had never met and questionable business associates of my Father. I could barely think straight, I had a splitting headache and I was trying my hardest to keep myself together. I couldn't forget the ever-important Malfoy mask.

"Draco."

One word; my name. It stopped me right in my tracks. He was here. I could never forget that voice. It was like rain on a hot day to me. It melted me to my core. The Golden Boy, the object of my affections since I was 16. Harry Potter was here, at my father's funeral. I slowly turned, hoping that I wasn't imagining his voice. I looked at him; he looked absolutely amazing. He was shorter than me by about two or three inches, but every inch of his body was covered in lean muscle. Merlin, he was perfectly tanned too. I could barely tear my eyes off of him. He was wearing a black suit with a dark grey shirt and a light grey tie. The colors made those perfect emerald eyes pop more than usual. And his hair, in trademark Potter style it looked like he just stepped off his broomstick. I finally looked at his face. He looked genuinely grief-stricken.

"Draco, I- I don't know what to day. I'm so sorry. I know, I don't know exactly how you feel but I mean- I, I uhhh… I guess I'm here for you if you need me."

He was fidgeting and stuttering. I couldn't tell why he was so nervous. As he ran his hand through his hair, I caught a fast glimpse of gold. Of course, him and the Weaselette would have gold wedding bands. Harry was so typically Gryffindor, I thought with a slight sneer. I cleared my throat and put my Malfoy mask back on.

"Thank you, P- Harry. I appreciate it. But I'd rather not talk about Father at the moment. Tell me, how's your wife?"

I was surprised to see his face turn sour for a moment. He regained his composure quickly. "Ginny, yeah, she's excellent. We're expecting our first child actually. Ginny is about four months pregnant now. I'm really excited; I can't wait to be a parent. I've loved helping Andromeda with Teddy. I've been begging her for the past few years to let me take him more often but she doesn't want him to interfere with my life. But this baby, it's so exciting and it's like I can give Teddy a baby brother or sister."

"Well, congratulations Harry! I'm glad to hear that. Teddy must be so excited; I'm surprised he hasn't told Mother or I. We go visit quite often."

"Oh well, we haven't told him yet. I mean Ginny's not very far along. We didn't really want to get his hopes up or confuse him. Actually, you're the first non-family member that I've told. I haven't even told Neville or Luna yet, actually."

He smiled eagerly at me. Clearly, he didn't want to discuss the Weaselette. As soon as I mentioned her, he brought the subject away from her. He didn't once mention how she was feeling about the baby. I decided to try again.

"So, since Ginny is pregnant, is she working at all? I can't imagine she'd be allowed to stay on the Harpies."

"Right now, she's taking a break. She got a lot of injuries playing with them. I'm the only one working right now. Actually, you'd be interested in what I do. I run a Quidditch shop. We sell supplies and I have Oliver Wood giving lessons to children. I used to give adults lessons on how to properly care for their brooms but they were only interested in meeting Harry Potter. What are you doing right now? Oliver and I wanted to start classes for teens but he's too busy with the kids and I run the business part. So… Would you?"

He looked up at me sheepishly. There's something in his face that I can't decipher. I can't help but smile back at him. He's so beautiful.

"Well, Mother and I own a medical apothecary. We recently added a larger staff and I have considerably more free time. How often would classes be?"

His smile grew and absolutely lit up his face, "The teen classes would only be offered during the summer vacation, the outdoors ones anyway. Teen classes would really primarily cater to Hogwarts students and obviously they can't go to classes year round."

"It's a deal."

I reached out and shook his hand. There was a slight spark and we looked up at each other. We silently acknowledged the spark between us. Harry nodded at me as he walked away. I could barely think straight. The rest of the funeral went by in a blur. Not that I was actually registering anything to begin with before Harry showed up, but now? Now I knew something. We Slytherins are really quite perceptive. Harry Potter was unhappy with his marriage.


End file.
